emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6700 (31st October 2013)
Plot Moira surprises Cain by saying she's accepted the offer for the farm. Ross tries to convince him to assist him with the car stealing. Robbie greets the bridesmaids for the wedding as they arrive at Home Farm. Alicia tells David that she's decided she needs to tell Jacob the truth about Leyla. Cain overhears an emotional Moira apologising Adam for selling the farm. Nicola invites the villagers to a Halloween party at Mill Cottage. James finds out from Val that Moira had an affair with Cain while John was still alive. Adam bumps into Katie when she comes to check on the horses, he tells her that Moira's sold the farm. James tells Moira outside the Café that he thought better of her having found out about her affair with Cain when John was still alive. Ashley asks Edna for her opinion on him reapplying for his old job back at the church. She says that it's a sign from God that Jude should move on and Ashley should wait for his own sign. Cain decides to join Ross on his car theft plan at Home Farm, but decides that they should also steal the wedding guests cars as well as Declan's, in order to obtain even more money. Adam reminds Katie that she owes rent money for the horses. Moira confronts James in the B&B and tells him to look at himself before judging other people. She says she's given Ross his marching orders so he'd better do something about him fast. Cain gets Ross to dress up as a Valet Parker in order to con the guests into giving him their car keys. Katie arrives at Home Farm. Declan brings her up to speed with the damage she caused him. She tells him she only went to the police so that Alex's family could get some peace. She follows up by saying that she will be staying at Home Farm. Declan is furious and tells her he wants her gone by the time he gets back. Amy and Andy nervously wait to be called at the Social Services meeting. Eric arrives back from his break. Amy and Andy are called in for the meeting. Cain and Ross's car scam gets underway at Home Farm. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Alicia Harding - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *James Barton - Bill Ward *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Social Worker - Andrea Newland Locations *Home Farm *Main Street *The Grange *David's *Dale View - Front garden *Café Main Street *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen, stables *Hotten Social Services Memorable dialogue Ashley Thomas: "What do you think of my applying for my old job back?" Edna Birch: "As vicar here?" Ashley Thomas: "No Edna, as Assistant Milkman in Cleckheaton, which I did throughout the winter of 1973 and always thought I'd left with so much more to offer." --- Ross Barton: "With my brains and your... lovely black hair, it'd be like Bonnie and Clyde or summat." Cain Dingle: "More like Cain and Unable." --- Ross Barton: (about Katie Addyman) "Never mind the car, I wouldn't mind taking her for a ride." Cain Dingle: "Several not very careful owners." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:TV4 transmissions